Total Drama Maternity
by ChibiSatan
Summary: Chris Invites all The First to Third season Female Campers Back for a Reunion on the Island 7 Years after the show Ended. He thinks It's a Great idea. But there's a Catch. They're ALL Pregnant. How are Chris And Chef gonna handle this? Especially since One Specific Ex-Camper is on Her Ninth Month. Rated M for Slight Vulgar Language, Violence, Child Birth and Suggestive Content.
1. Chapter 1

Chris Smiled. Best Idea Ever.

A Reunion, For all the Girls from the first Three seasons.

This was gonna be Great.

He sent out the Letters and waited

It was Time. The girls Were here. Beth Stood up to make an announcement.

"Everybody, I have an Announcement to make," She Took a deep breath, "I'm Pregnant." She Finally Announced.

The Girls Crowded around her and Said congratulations.

Until, Bridgette said the Same thing.

"I'm also Pregnant. She announced.

"Me too." Lindsay Spoke up.

And then all the Girls ended up saying the same things. They were all Pregnant.

"What?! You're _All_ Pregnant?" Chris asked In Disbelief. The Girls Nodded. Chris Sighed. Maybe This Wasn't such a good idea..  
>He guessed he should ask Questions Now.<br>"Okay. So, How many months and with Who?" Chris Droned, Now holding a Clipboard.  
>"2 and Justin"-Beth<br>"1 Week, Alejandro"-Heather  
>"6 and Justin" -Sadie<br>"5, Duncan" -Heather  
>"7 and Justin" -Katie<br>"1, Trent" -Gwen  
>"3 and A half, With Tyler" -Lindsay<br>"4, With Justin..." -Blaineley  
>"3 weeks with Harold" -Leshawna<br>"I don't know, But it's with Big-O"-Izzy  
>"7 With My Codykins"-Sierra<br>"1, Justin"-Eva (Angrily)  
>"..9 with 4 weeks until Due date, With Geoff"-Bridgette Admitted sheepishly.<p>

Chris was Alarmed.  
>"What?! You're Nine Months? You shouldn't be here!" He then Yelled.<br>"What? I said That I have Four weeks left. Were only here for Two!" She Argued.  
>Leshawna Interrupted "I know Bridgette Being nine months is important, BUT, Did you hear How many People have slept with Justin?" She questioned.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Blainley was Confused and Disappointed in herself.  
>One Second she was at a Drama Brothers Concert and the Next She was Sleeping with 23 year old Model and Hottie Justin.<br>She had slept with a Guy that was around 15 years younger than her.  
>She sighed and sat on Her crappy Cabin Bed. She'd finish Unpacking later. But, She was Craving Chocolate. She had loved chocolate for years.<br>She Dug through her suitcase and pulled out a Milk Chocolate Bar.  
>She Smiled as she Shoved the Chocolate in her mouth, Although her Blue eyes still showed a hint of Remorse.<p>

Chris Finally Decided. He would let the girls stay. But he had to hire a Doctor. For Bridgette.  
>As much as he didn't want to cut his Hair Gel and Dye, (He was only 40 but he was starting to get Greys. It was in his Genes!) He had to.<br>He made the Call and threw his phone to the other side of the Room. He yawned and collapsed on his bed as Sleep Overcame him.

-  
>-The Next Morning<br>-

Bridgette was doing her early Morning Jog, When She Saw the waves go wild. She sighed. She hadn't gone surfing in about a month.  
>She shook her head as she Kept Jogging. Until She ran into someone. Did the world just want to distract her today? She looked up, Saying Sorry.<br>It wasn't one of the girls. It was a Blonde Doctor. He was attractive, But Nothing to Divorce Geoff over.  
>"Are you Bridgette?" He asked.<p>

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked back.

"I'm Doctor Constantino. Pleasant to meet you Bridgette. I'm your Doctor."

(Sorry That was Short. And Sorry about the Cliff hanger but I needed to Research some other things.)


	3. Chapter 3

Bridgette was Hungry. So, What else was she to do than sneak into Chef's kitchen? She was going to attempt it but there was one problem.

Doctor Constantino.

He was in the way. He was trying to regulate what she ate. He wanted her to eat Grain and Fruit. But the truth was that she literally just wanted to eat marshmallows and Pringles.

She walked out to the kitchen. Looks like some of the others had the same idea. Eva, Izzy and Leshawna were all hanging in the kitchen, eating to their baby's content. She smiled at them and went to the fridge. She grabbed a few packets of chips and shoved them in her mouth. Usually she wasn't such a slob but she was starving. She smiled again as she knew that Constantino would come looking for her.

Her mouth started burning from the mass amount of salt there was so she left it and started eating marshmallows. She turned around and bumped into Owen.

"Owen?! Is that you? What are you doing here?" Bridgette was pretty sure it was Owen. There was one thing though. He was skinny as hell.

"Oh No. Not good. You weren't supposed to know I was here.. Or any of the others. Oh! I let that slip. Not good. NOT GOOD!"Owen was panicking.

"Others? You mean Geoff is Here?" Bridgette was desperate to see her husband again.

"Um, Yes?" Owen was nervous.

"Where are they?! Tell me Owen!" She had to know.

Owen gave up at hiding it. "They're at the start of the woods.." He said sadly.

She ditched her Food and ran. Ran for the woods. She got there and there they were. Geoff and all the other baby daddies. She ran to her husband and hugged him tight.

"Bridgey baby! How are you? I've missed you so much Hun!" Geoff had tears in his eyes. She kissed him and looked around. There they all were. Duncan, Justin and even..

"Noah?" She was confused. Why was he here out of all people? "You aren't a daddy are you?" She had to ask.

He looked at her with dark eyes and a cynical grin.

"Turns out a certain Eva can't remember whether it was me or the Anti-me that got her pregnant. Now, before you ask, yes, I was highly under influence. I guess we will never know unless she has twins. As you know, my family has a lot of twins in the bloodline." He said this with a scoff and he turned away.

She was super confused.


End file.
